


First time(s) verse

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия драбблов.<br/>Не закончено, работа в процессе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time(s) verse

-1-

\- Дин, ты знаешь, это мой первый раз, - краснея и опуская глаза, сказал Кастиэль. Он сидел на краешке кровати, сжимая в руках свою одежду, не зная, куда ее девать.  
\- Не бойся, я тебя всему научу. Вот увидишь, это не сложно. Положись на мой богатый опыт, - Дин присел рядом и, под изумленным взглядом Каса, забрал и отшвырнул его одежду в угол.  
\- Вдруг у меня не получится? - Кас, замявшись, потер шею. - Я не хочу разочаровать тебя и испортить нашу дружбу.  
\- У тебя же буду я, у нас все получится, Кас, обещаю. Ну или давай, если ты еще не готов, сделаем это позже? А пока я могу попросить Эша...  
\- Нет, Дин, не надо. Я готов, я смогу.  
\- Ну вот и молодец. Давай что ли в душ тогда? Начнем с главного. Объясню тебе, что можно и нельзя трогать и делить. Я рад, что ты наконец-то решился переехать из дома родителей в общагу. Вот увидишь, тебе понравиться жить с соседом, особенно если твой сосед по совместительству твой лучший друг.  
Дин улыбнулся и приобнял Каса за плечи. Они учились уже на втором курсе, но Кас только сейчас набрался смелости уйти из-под опеки родителей. Будучи единственным ребенком, Кас никогда до этого даже комнату ни с кем не делил! Дину предстояло еще многому его научить, но он был готов на любые жертвы ради своего друга, и тщательно запрятанная под кроватью коробка с "Большими азиатскими сиськами" была лучшим тому подтверждением.

-2-

\- Не верю, что ты никогда не делал этого! - Кас от удивления аж подпрыгнул на диване. Не-ре-аль-но! Он уже несколько лет дружил с Дином, и ему бы и в голову не пришло, что тот ЕЩЕ НИ РАЗУ!!!  
\- Нуу... - Дин замялся. Ничего такого постыдного он в этом не видел. Кас все преувеличивает!  
\- Сколько тебе лет? 19? Как можно было дожить до 19 лет и не видеть ни одного эпизода "Звездных войн"! Это же… Это… - Кас не мог подобрать слова. - Так! Ни на какую вечеринку в выходные ты не идешь! Устроим марафон "Звездных войн", будем восполнять пробел в твоем культурном воспитании. И как только я за все эти годы не заметил того, что ты не знаешь ничего о далекой-далекой галактике.  
Дин и хотел бы возразить, что какой-то глупый фильм еще не причина ополчатся на него так и вообще… но глядя на то, как Кас не удержавшись начал рассказывать ему про каких-то "диджеев", роботов и "чуббак", Дин сдался и признал свое поражение. Против предвкушающе-счастливого блеска в синих глазах у него не было и шанса. К тому же целые выходные вместе с Касом на диване это даже лучше, чем возможность напиться и замутить с какой-нибудь девчонкой. Если "Звездные войны" так важны для его друга, Дин сделает все, чтобы проникнутся этим фильмом. К тому же можно будет использовать это и устроить в следующие выходные марафон "Джеймса Бонда" и даже попытаться напоить своего соседа "мартини с водкой, взболтать но не смешивать". Шикааарно...

ТВС


End file.
